Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless keyboards.
Related Art
Tablet computers, or tablets, are increasing in popularity. Wireless keyboards are a common accessory to such tablets. Such wireless keyboards can connect wirelessly to, and communicate with, such tablets, such as with a Bluetooth connection.